Unfaithful
by schia kepanasan
Summary: Ovan is married to Shino and has a good life. But one day, he becomes interested in the young Haseo. What will he do? yaoi-shonen ai. OvanxHaseo, OvanxShino, EndrancexHaseo


Unfaithful

A .hack/g.u. fanfiction by Schia Kepanasan

Disclaimer : haaa...just see it on the other .hack fanfiction...

Warning : yaoi and shonen-ai (but there's nothing serious in this chapter yet...). Haseo is a minor. This chapter contains a bit of OvanxHaseo, OvanxAtoli and in the next chapters it'll have EndrancexHaseo. And English is not my main language, I'm still learning English, so sorry if I made a hell LOT of mistakes. It's AU and probably OOC...because it's my first .hack ffic (I've warned you, OK?).

Summary : Ovan is married and has a good life with Shino. But something is missing from his life. When he met Haseo, he found that missing piece in the young boy. He wants the boy, but he is also afraid of hurting Shino.

So, let's begin the first chapter!

--

"Yes. Yes, maybe I'll be home a bit late. Yes. You can sleep first. Bye then, Shino.", Ovan turns his phone off and insterts it into his pocket. He turns to look ahead and continues driving along the city street. It's 10 pm already but the city is still as busy as ever. Ovan sees some delinquents in the small aisles. They are laughing and shouting at each other. Ovan shakes his head and just continue to drive. He needs to reach home soon, he didn't want to make Shino wait.

Ovan smiles when he thinks of Shino and take a look at the ring on his finger. Their wedding ring. They have been married for about 1 year. Shino has been a good, kind, and caring wife, even though they haven't had any child yet. It's okay, Ovan thought. He has been having a good life for 27 years. There are sad and hard times too, though. But Ovan still think of his life as good and nice.

When Ovan reachs the quieter and darker place of the city, he suddenly get chilly. Good and weak citizens often avoid this place because rumour says that a lot of bad people gather here. There are many cases of rape here, wether the victim is girl, or young boy. Actually, deep inside his heart Ovan also don't want to get through this place, but he needs to go home sooner and for that, he needs to take the shortest way, which means this dangerous place.

He isn't scared, actually. He isn't scared of someone suddenly robbed him in this kind of place. He is a master of many martial arts and he can protect himself. What he is scared about is that he might find a girl or maybe a boy who is just being raped, or robed by the criminals.

And just as the thought come accross his head, Ovan spotted a small figure with white hair leaning to the wall. At first, Ovan wants to pretend not seeing it and just go on. But...Somehow, Ovan feels it's just not right. He drives his cars towards the figure and he saw a boy with white hair. Maybe around 15 or 16. His eyes are closed.

"Oh goodness...", Ovan is surprised when he sees the boy. He doesn't think at all when he stopped his car and go to the boy. It may be a trap to robe him, but he doesn't care. He examines the boy and find that his face and body are beaten. Bruises can be seen almost everywhere. The worse thing is, his clothes are torn and Ovan can see hickeys anywhere.

"What the hell has happened to him?", Ovan understands in a split second that the boy is a rape victim and he needs help. "Hang on there, kid."

Ovan put and lie the boy on the back seat and decides to take him to his house.

"Maybe Shino can help me..."

--

Ovan stopped in front of his house and sees that the light is still turned on, which means that Shino is still awake.

"Good...", Ovan bring the boy into his house and holds him in his arms. "Shino!"

Shino, who is watching TV turns her head and surprised when she sees Ovan comes in with bringing a boy. "Ovan...? What is...?"

"Let me explain later. We need to take care of him first. Could you prepare a bed for this kid?", Ovan asks fastly. Shino nods and goes to the vacant room to prepare a bed for the boy.

They washes the boy's body and treats his wounds. Shino is shocked when she sees the bruises and hickeys on the boy's body. Who the hell did this to the boy? And after changing his clothes into Ovan's shirt (which is obviously too large for the boy), Shino sits at the side of the bed, Ovan stands besides her.

"Ovan...who is this boy? Why does he have this...this wounds?", Shino asks curiously. Her eyes and voice show worries.

Her husband just shakes his head and sigh, "I don't know either. I found him in the 'dark side' of the city and somehow I just got an urge to bring him here."

"Does he have something like identity card, or something so we can know about him?"

"Unfortunately he doesn't. I couldn't even find wallet in his pocket. I bet the delinquent also took all of his belongings. Poor kid."

Shino nods at her husband's statement. When they look at the boy's sleeping face, they knows immediately that the boy isn't having a nice dream. But somehow, they can say that he is a good kid. Somehow.

The blue haired man pats on his wife's shoulder and smile, "You look tired. Go to sleep. I'll sit here to watch the boy."

"But..."

"It's okay. Just go to sleep. I have no works tomorrow so I can sit here all night."

Shino nods and she walks to their bedroom, after she gives Ovan a good night kiss on his cheek.

Ovan takes over Shino's seat and watches the boy. Sweats are dripping from the boy's face and immediately, Ovan cleaned it with a handkerchief. He takes a look at the boy's hand and spotted a cheap silver bracelet there. Curious, he look clearly at the bracelet and finds letters on it.

HASEO

"Haseo...?", Ovan reads the letters, "Is it his name?" What a nice name, Ovan thought.

He looks at the boy's face once again and suddenly, he feels something in his heart that makes him can't look away from the boy's face.

Ovan looks closely to the boy's face. His face is full of youth, with a bit tanned skin and white hair. His face seems smooth, yet strong, soft like a girl, but also boyish. Somehow, his eyes travel down to the boy's figured. From what he has seen when he changed the boy's clothes, this boy has a slender, skinny, and feminine body. He has a nice curve on his waist and he barely has any muscle. Sure he has, but they are not as big as Ovan's that you can notice them in a blink.

And what's more interesting is, the boy has red circle tattoos oh his slim stomach.

"He seems...sexy...", those words slip out from Ovan's mouth and he quickly covered his mouth when he realizes what he just said, "What was I saying? I seem like a pervert old man just now...", but, Ovan can't take his eyes off from the boy's stomach, which is now covered by Ovan's large T-shirt. He shakes his head, "Maybe I'm just too tired."

With that, Ovan tries to get out from all his thoughts about the boy and sleep.

To be continued?

A/N : I know it's short, I know...So, how is it? Do you find it interesting? If yes, I'll continue it. But I'm sorry if you have to wait long for the next chapter. Because honestly I'm a moody author. So I just hope I can have a good mood to continue it everyday. But I promise I'll continue it...if you like it. Read and Review please!

PS : Can anyone tell me what actually beta is? And what you have to do if you want someone to beta your story? Thanks...


End file.
